KORPS made monsters
by Firefang05
Summary: With the series 7 team. two new spies who share one big secret. Will the team grow to trust them? This will be discontinued if no one likes it.
1. Chapter 1

ok, this is my first EVER piece of work that is written in 3rd person. I might change it, if people can give me the best characters perspective to write is from. just to say, I do not own mi-high, if I did daisy and Blaine would still be in it, but that is only my choice :). um, this is set as if the first team were around at the same time as the newest one, but there not in the same team. :o make sense? no? oh well...

Chapter 1

**VAN...**

The floor was cold, like really cold. The room was almost submerged in total shadow, still Nex and Kyra both felt extremely out of place, the whole 'moving metal box' scenario wasn't exactly what they assumed to be a 'normal' day. For them normal meant KORPS training, a little bit of lunch, then more training. On the rare occasion Kyra could remember them going to a meeting or two, but that only involved important people, they however were not important. A few cases involved them being labelled as disposable, even is Kyra was one of there best fighters, KORPS were relying more and more on perfecting the invisible death, or skitoma robots. Living and working at KORPS was there job, and there life, each had lived there since birth, or something like that. Both fifteen year-olds had never been outside, each could remember different versions on an ok-ish sized indoor woods, that's as close to the door they ever got,, unless they were being sent to die, or sent to fight, or who were just failed specimens, neither of them were, so they took this fate, no choice in the matter.

The two of them sat, the female a little more awake than the other, encased in a steal box, rubber coating the floor of the 2x2 meter space. Every time either of the teens brushed against the wall a small static shock would constrict there movement just long enough for one of the men in the front, who Kyra thought smelled a little to much like the gym at KORPS, to open a sliding silvery hatch and momentarily peek through the hole, letting in the only source of light. no matter how short the duration, it was welcomed. The slight humming to the steel box sent waves of nausea through the females stomach, furthering the sickness that plagued her as a result of the sleeping drug working its way out her system. Unluckily for her, it meant a headache, and not thinking clearly...there was nothing she hated more. Probably.

Her hands flew to her temples, attempting to soothe the pounding sensation that strangled her perception. She slumped, legs underneath her on the floor, one of her hands was fastened securely to the base of the box, a metal bracelet trapping her wrist with its inescapable restraint. Her other hand was left free, although she thought it hard to understand why they would allow this. once again she tugged at the silver bracelet on her left arm, the faintly shining chains making the shadows look darker as they chimed, roughly being pulled away from the floor. in Frustration Kyra dropped her left arm letting it hang loosely by her side. The only other option she had though of was biting through her own bones. But the conclusion to that theory was, left arms are useful. Even if she was right handed, and had never had to write a letter for a real purpose in the first place.

Her fellow prisoner, still hadn't awoken. The greenish look to his face left a slight imprint of worry on the females', its not like she liked him or anything, he was just his best friend, that's all. The boy shifted uncomfortably, chains rattling much like those of a ghost story. His brownie hair almost lost in the pitch blackness, Kyra noticed the way his eyes were flickering, showing glimpses of his emerald green eyes, although a little yellow in sleep, because of his 'other side'. A smile flashes onto her face, secretly glad, in some way, that Nex was taken too. She sat back, laying against the hard, unwelcoming floor, her body curled around the base of the chain in which she was attached. Closing her eyes for a moment, glad to be somewhere new other than the KORPS lab, also anxious of her new destination.

Silently she pushes away a bowl of something that looks horrible, chunks of processed meat and way to may sickly colours. It clatters against the electrified side of the container, letting of stubble sparks, illuminating a sign. Her eyes squinted through the darkness, even though she learnt to read in KORPS the dark in the way this is, doesn't help. Another bowl, half full with water, sends of another ray of sparks, these ripple and remain for a little longer than the others. Just enough time for her to read the sign. It read "MI-9"

Her head twitches to the side, sensitive ears picking up the rise in Nex's heartbeat. something she was always wary of, no for any reason, or that's what she told herself.. Catching one half hazed glance at Nex and the green complexion of his face.

"You ok?" she asks, pushing herself back into a sitting position.

"yeah, you?" he bites back the sick feeling, the light-headedness working its way down to a null thudding in the base of his skull.

She gazes at him, a slight hint of concern in her expression. As he moves slightly, flinching as his elbow comes in contact with the static field.

"I wouldn't be so worried if you weren't trying to commit suicide." her attempt to maintain a stoic expression fails as she breaks out into a wide smile. Nex's face mimics her expression, just as one of the men in the front peers though the window yet again, just because another shock warring was issued. Nex grasps his wrist, for the first time inspecting the metal bracelet like contraption. He shakes it lightly, testing how well it fit his wrist.

His green eyes look up to meat the other teens, a slight tear forming in the corner.

"Its never going to be the same again is it?" he looks at me, waiting for my answer. "is it?"

"No, I really don't think it is."

Dan's bag flops lazily onto the floor, leaning, forgotten, on the metal cylinder of the tables leg. The other three secret agents follow behind, Tom silently teasing him about Zoe as he sits down. Tom, in Dan's eyes, had become a little more infuriating since the Steinberg incident, he really knew how to get on Dan's nerves, and no one would expect this, but Tom took every chance to wind Dan up he could.

The blond spy sighed, yet another day of either lessons or excuses to escape them was about to arrive, despite the fact that they were in class early they would probably spend the least time sitting in these seats.

"You know they are the same person Dan..." Tom teased. Almost, very almost out of hearing range, although, Dan thought, not quite far away enough. Tom kept repeating the same sentence, or variations of it, and somewhere closer to the back of the room, the two female spies, were chatting, for some stereotypical reason, about getting a sun tan. Keri muttered soothing else about being sad that she couldn't see her old friends as much, and Aneisha just sat, not really taking much of the red-heads rambling seriously. Something else waiting furiously at the back of her mind, however what it was, well it was hidden. Like one of those 'did I forget to turn the cooker off' moments.

The class is about half full of students now. Roly looking rather upset about no being able to play bundle ball any longer, and a terrible mix of Street-Morris blaring within the background. All slightly unimpressed by Mrs Kings influence upon the school, and its rules.

The male field agent just glares at the board a slight frown is painted on his face, as Tom continues to joke in a whisper about Dan fancying Keri, though Dan didn't reply. The only thing that he had let slip so far is that he di actually like Zoe, unluckily for him it just bought more bulling from his fellow agent. Dan himself had gone over that fact they were technically the same, even with the little amount of time he had salvaged in-between lessons, missions and Tom mocking him. He had found some time to think. In his eyes they were completely different, even identical twins are different. Zoe had grown up differently, Keri had been released from KORPS, those are just one of the reasons he had though of, why they are so different. There was something else, or more about Zoe, and Keri just got on his nerves, that was clear to him, or anyone who saw them standing in the group for more than five minutes.

Dan accepted this, and now he was no longer the most 'stalked' popular kid, he could just about manage to escape each time a mission appeared. That strangely was quite frequent. He and the rest on MI-HIGH had lost there holidays to random missions. Most included reject missions, like escorting a semi-important person, or finding a lost Corgi, yeah it was the Queens but its not the most glamorous of jobs, and the whole team agreed.

**In HQ..**

Frank grasps his ink pen roughly, telepathically cursing Stella for: one, adding more people to his team, therefore making it harder for them to actually get to missions and two, making him do all the paper work. It wasn't fun, and his fingers clicked with every letter.  
Every time he scribbled down a few words he contemplated 'warning' the team about the mission and the effects it will have on the most recent branch of MI-HIGH, aka them.  
Although like the Frank he is yet again, he decided not to, his head shook in a steady motion as he returned to scrawling down a mess of words that he believed made a sentence. As delicately as he could he plucked the next sheet from the top of a rather hefty pile, the paper floated rather gracefully down onto the desk in front of him. His brows knitted in confusion as his eyes travelled across the page, processing each word and structure of letter with care. The lights in the base flickered as they often do, letting the bluish tiles grow dim for a millisecond. Franks eyes sparkled dangerously. almost in slow motion his pen fell to the floor rippling with a high toned clatter, his chair toppled backwards as he hauled himself to his feet, smashing his palms down onto the desk, making a pot with three different coloured pencils descend onto the floor in a failed attempt of what looked like struggling to fly.

He reached down onto the floor, pinching the yellow communicator and flashing rubber from its new spot upon the floor. With haste he held it to his right ear, his left hand clutching the piece of paper her had just read, creases forming petal like running out from Franks thumb.

"Team, get to HQ now, I don't care how you do it, but this is urgent." without an answer Frank tucked his pencil into his pocket, and plopped himself in an upright chair facing the network of monitors. The paper still gripped in his hand Frank read of the access code in his head, for some reason wishing it wasn't true, wishing that they were only a rumour KORPS had spread.

He typed the code into the computer, fingers forcing him to stop, pleading him, but he still typed. Smashing the keyboard with each finger fall, everyone making his face become more unsettling, until his brows touched and it looked as if his nose was that shape normally.

**Classroom-**

Mr Flatly is almost singing the school dinner menu at the front of the class, although it is only the start of the week the Head thought is was a good idea to use it as an example in his 'science' lesson. Keri sat at the back of the room, just thinking how stupid the teacher looked Morris dancing to food. Yet she was day dreaming also, glaring straight ahead, wondering who on earth this Zoe was that everyone was suddenly talking about. Even the head teacher had accidently mentioned her on the register today. And no one except Keri had seen Dan flinch slightly when the air headmaster started saying how good it was for her to be going on a journey.  
Even Dan didn't really pay much attention to this, well not until he started feeling angry about himself, no matter how many times he said it to himself, even when he chiselled it into his routine, he felt jealous for all of the sisters Zoe was meeting, he just wanted to take there places,. At least one of them, just to be able to see her. I t made his heart sink that he would even conjure up a day dream so selfish, wanting to drag her away from her sisters, constantly he yelled to himself that she is content in finding them all, because they are her real family, not him.  
Yes, it hurt him to think about it, but it's true.

Tom had just about finished with winding Dan up for this lesson, for him it was too funny just to give up on. In this one case he had actually seen tough man Dan shed a tear. It had almost made him cry, that was the moment he had to stop. And ask himself the question what did he really know about the whole situation. And if it was enough to make him cry. Tom shuddered, not wanting to think any further about it.

Aneisha knew she was being quiet. No one seemed to notice her, and didn't really ask to many questions. She has thoroughly explained this to her teammates though. If she stayed out of the way, she could sneak out unnoticed, theoretically, anyway. Although, she want nearly far enough into the shadows to get away with it now. She smiles dryly to herself, thinking 'here comes the lame 'excuse'.

As her pencil flashed urgently in her hand, Aneisha searched through the files in her brain like Tom would a computer, or one of his silly little nerd games. Just as the rest of her teammates had slinked away Aneisha's hand shot up into the air, narrowly missing a still escaping Keri, almost smacking her in the nose.

"Yes Aneisha?" Mr Flatly chirped in his slightly infuriating tone.

"Um, I need the toilet?" to her it sounded like more of a question, but as Mr Flatly nodded she briskly escaped the clutches of the Morris-dancing-maniac.

**HQ-**

The four agents stood, slightly flustered as always behind the doors of the lift. In sync they stepped forwards, narrowly fitting through the doors, though no one realised. Franks face confused the teens a little, but he continued as usual.

"Ah, agents." he forced a smile, not really wanting to tell them the whole story.

"Are you ok Frank?" Aneisha saw the worry in Franks eyes, of course she would, she was chosen for her great judge or character, and her 'doctor Drama' moments.

"Uh, yes Aneisha, fine." he drags two files from the desk and holds them in a vacant hand. "Now, you mission. Tom, you need to do some research on MI-9's latest infiltration of KORPS activity. DNA samples are in those tubes. I know computers are your thing, but no one else can do this mission.' he points to the test tubes to his right each labelled with a different name, and each a slightly different shade.

"Aneisha and Keri, you will be talking to the 'people' found at the last KORPS base, I would send you with Dan, but one you don't get along, and two. I think you will have a little bit more in common with these people than you think." Frank smiles, holding back the sweat that threatens to break out on his upper lip.

"Frank? Is there something your not telling us?" Dan questions, stopping Frank before he can continue with his brief.

frank lets out a horse cough as if he had not heard Dan's sentence at all. "And Dan, you will be searching the building were they were found. There is a Swat team already there, you will aid them in there search. That is all."

**OK, BAD? I have a deal for you. I will write a chapter iF I get a comment. if I don't I will not write a chapter. I have loads of stuff to do but this was just bugging me. but I will not continue if I do not have anyone who wants me to write because what is the point if no one likes it? Plus I am not even a teen yet, plus I cant write 3****rd**** person lol!**

**ok?**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, hi to everyone, I might do an extra chapter to see if you like my writing more in 1st person. but here is the third person chapter! I'm a newbie lol!

**Van-**

"Nex?" Kyra questioned the boy, his eyes had grown black, swirling pits of nothingness, that scared the other teen. Though she dare not admit it, it did, and it worried her too. They were still traveling in the metal box, little light had entered, but it was simple enough to see. The contraption began to advance less slowly, letting both leave the nauseous feeling about a mile back in the way they came. The rear of the cube bounced up suddenly, throwing Kyra into the air for what must have only been a split second. A soft grinding filled the air with its horse squeals. Grasping tighter onto her restraints to keep her flat on the floor, Kyra reached out her hand, establishing a firm grip on her friends wrist. Hissing his name furiously under her breath she pulls her fingers so they are almost crushing the bone. "What is wrong with you?" She forcefully tries to look him in the eyes, but his head his hung, removing his face from her view. "Life could be getting better, millions of things can happen but it will only improve, it can't get worse. We have nothing and no one left to loose." She bites back a sob, remembering something to painful for her to mention. Nex shifts facing up. "You might not, you might be fine with no family, no one to care about." he growls at her "My brother may have gotten out, they may have him, what then." I look up at him, his eyes now facing mine, full of invisible fury "Answer me. what if I will never be able to see him? what if they kill him, or if he's already dead, its worse not knowing. You know they can't be hurt, you know your family are safe. mine isn't." Tears, out of both of them they knew Nex was the one to cry. At least in front of others, Kyra, she had only been seen crying once. The young she-wolf glares at the other teen, her eyes glazed over, breathing faint. "You don't know what its like." her fist hurtles down like a bullet coming into contact, letting the angry moan of metal call up from the base of the box. "if you will ever know, you will see him again. You will have a chance to protect him, I never had that advantage." She roughly tugs her hand from his wrist, leaving the other teen on his side of the box, letting him grasp onto the chains to stop himself flying with every bump. The eyes run with hot sticky tears, chocolate brown hair hiding her face from his view, icy grey eyes pale and lifeless. Her hands fasten herself to the chain, white-knuckled, red faced, and broken.

Nex sits, laden with the feeling of guilt and a surplus of anger. Nothing but words fill his thoughts, nasty pestering words, whispering there venom laden sounds. The box shudders and leaps with every few seconds, letting past an array of nervous and jumpy shivers. His hand clutches the wrist Kyra had almost snapped, and he rubs it almost resentfully. Chains clinking against the floor and the additional metal band he had realised was clamped around his left ankle. 'How could it be worse for her?' he thought, feeling the box's vibrations gradually subsiding. 'why does she even care? all she cares about is herself!' his mind fights against the real him 'yeah, she only let her family die because she had a bullet lodged in her hip.' He raises his hand, the box's humming silenced, and smashes it, a little weaker than Kyra's forceful punches. The current flows through his arm sending a weak tingling through his fist. Remembering the five bullet shots, still ringing in his ears. So maybe he didn't know what it was like for her. His fist smashes against the wall once again, ears depicting men talking quietly out side. Hard leather boots rattling the loose pebbles on the surface, and the clicking of keyboards echoing in the distance.

The door swings open, revealing three men, each suited in blue jumpsuits, each showing various signs of age. Each has a black box attached to his belt, and thick coal coloured gloves protecting both hands. The first of the suited males nod towards Kyra, motioning the smallest looking solider to release and take her. Bad move. Her face shows her idea , only noticeable by few. She shrinks away from the man tactically, acting, hiding herself in the dark. Nex picks up on her idea straight away, and forces himself to keep his face clean of expression. The male prisoner sits comfortably with his legs crossed and arms neatly folded. The female listens carefully, the man slipping the silver key into the restraint. The clunk of the release sounds for a cut of second. "Its ok, come with us." The man states, breaking the false image of authority. Kyra continues her weakling mimicking, sinking further into the corner, pushing her back up against the wall, breaking the silence with the buzz of the shields. She pretends not to feel the uncomfortable surge of electricity as she curls further into a ball, her now free hands wrapping around her knees. The cold wash of discomfort contained within her mask. The mans hand reaches out, grabbing both of her arms and forcing them behind her back, swirls of dust shoot up in the sunlight and dance with every gust of wind.

There is no time to argue when the other two swoop into to grab Nex's arms, little did they know, they were restraining the wrong person. His hands balled into fists, his KORPS standard black coat was hitched up so that the sleeves rode up his arms, revealing the last of the ten symbols carved into his skin. They shone blood red in the sunlight, only the last three of his full code; 0M39A07N3X.

**MI-HIGH HQ-**

The rest of the team had gone to there assigned jobs, and within the cavern beneath the school, Tom was hard at work, although not quite sure what he was doing. His eyes scanned the paper, reaching his hand out and grasping the microscope to his side, his left hand grabbing hold of the set of test tubes Frank had left him with. The tech spy sighed, he had done everything he could think of, to do with the computer anyway, searched for there DNA in the NHS data base, he had even tried to use the DNA scanner that Zoe had run off with that one time. Nothing, the contraption was still blinking in front of him, the words error printed in bold red letters. He took a quick sample from a few pieces of hair, his mind more occupied with adapting the DNA scanning device to become compatible with this unique DNA signature. Tom huffed furiously, slamming his fists onto the table. "It found Zoë's DNA so why not this?" Leaning back in his chair he pulled yet another biscuit from the packet. He had even tried using animal fur, that had worked, so why not this? It found The General. Another six biscuits later, Tom was still no further into his work, there was no reason to need to find them, Tom had read the files, MI9 had already caught the 'people' in question. But it was bugging him? It couldn't be possible to have a DNA signature that reflected machines like this? Could it? From the pile Tom snatched the last file, some junk that the team had found in the base along with the two people. He flipped the page over.

_1998- Project complete._

_After the success in cloning the Master-Mind's DNA, we in the Steinberg lab have decided to go one step further. Using the renewed technology that was once used to make super soldiers, and the Master-Mind's body, we have finally created our ultimate weapon. The final tests have been run and time will only tell if the theory in our creation has proved to be the outcome we desired. After a few tweaks in DNA and after century's of Mythology, we have made them the truth. They have a slightly different organ arrangement, and organ size, however, when our first subjects are formed the truth will become clear. 64% of the creatures grown will die, but the rest will be trained as KORPS agents. And the rise of KORPS will be the fall of the world._

Tom observed the diagrams upon the bottom of the page before moving the piece to the back and reading the next leaf. Instantly his hand flew to his mouth.

**MI-9 HOLDING CELLS-**

"Well, I don't see why I had to come." Aneisha folds her arms over her chest, watching Keri walking next to her. "Franks not telling us something, ugh. He's the one that needs

interrogating." The halls they amble down are lined with white and grey lockers. The white walls and laminate floor reflect to much light through the windows, and the glazed white, or metal doors directing the light into both of the agents eyes. "Keri?" The other spy looks up suddenly, stuffing her I-phone into her pocket. At the same time shoving her hands into the pockets on her rib- short black leather-jacket. "What were you doing?" Keri smiles in the way she always does.

"Nothing?" the red-head breathes cautiously. Aneisha looks at her funny before continuing the way she was walking, Keri falling slowly behind.

"Hurry up, the sooner we 'talk' to these people the sooner we can 'talk' to Frank." She pushes through the doors, the lights currently humming on low, and the cells locked with blood-red laser bars. "This place could do with some more colour, don't you think?" Keri runs her hand across the wall, the grey coat of paint not exactly her idea of decorating. "Keri, this is a prison, what would they want with your interior designs?" Aneisha secretly laughs at her fellow spies comment. Her boots silently scuff the floor as she approaches a security door. She steps forward scanning her hand on the bio-metric panel and sliding her ID-card though the slot. A quiet beep confirms her identity, and the doors edge open, letting them proceed to the more confidential half of the prison. A place that holds the Grand Master and a whole other bunch of criminals, and for some reason, the two people they have come to see.

The doors seal shut behind them, striking each with a feeling of claustrophobia, although no sympathy for half of the criminals in this base, most of which had been confined here by the MI-high teams of the past. Dust sprinkled the air, as they walked, looking into each cell for the two people of question.

"We are here to see um, what was the number?" Aneisha first speaks the lone guard placed in the centre of the corridor. She then turns towards Keri, unsure of what to say. Keri just smiles at her, obviously in her own world.

The mans face is half cased in a plastic mould that supports his nose, the curve swerving under his eye, only stopping a slight fraction of movement. Still he manages to cough in order to gain the young spies attention. "The ones found in that base?" The guard asks curiously, though somewhat flinching behind his mask. Both of the girls consider there response but Keri nods before Aneisha gets time to.

**WITH THE SWAT TEAM-**

The young spy picked up yet another useless file. Flipping through the headings on each of the rainbow hued pieces of paper. Finishing yet another paragraph on one of about a thousand grossly coloured sheets. The male spy shoved the file back on to its original spot, on top of a splintering shelf. Wrapping his arms around himself he wondered why he would have to come here alone. Or why he couldn't go to the interrogation. Shivering, he came to the conclusion that Frank just didn't want him getting in the way. He shook the thoughts from his head, teeth chattering. After all this room was poorly heated, it had nothing but bookshelves, though even they were slightly broken. A handful of them even possessed scorch marks. The floor looked as if I was coffee stained, and chunks curled around the corners, tipped with various colours of mould and damp. Sighing Dan grabbed hold of another yellow tinged file, keeping away from the demoted swat team, 'obviously' he thought 'they have slipped up in the past.' sneaking a quick look at the much older men he thought 'why else would they be here?'

If the rest of his team were there they would say it was good for him to be doing something distracting. Dan himself never listened, mainly because he didn't understand what he would need distracting from, Tom's constant pestering was distraction enough, that's why he couldn't concentrate in lessons. Dan had nothing left to say on the matter, all that was left was the confusion and tonnes of with-held yelling.

Turning his attention back onto the document in his hand. He read. He had almost processed all seven cabinets full of files, leaving the other so called MI-9 agents to laugh and drink flasks of tea, or coffee, or something that he thought smelled a little bit off. The now half full shelves held nothing but useless information and about a shed load of dust. The document didn't say much he understood, mostly technical science terms, he placed it with a collection of others he thought would be helpful. Mostly about cloning or mind control, not much they hadn't faced already.

Digging his hand into to his pocket he wrapped his fingers abound his communicator. He wasn't really sure what the time was, but his job was done. Holding it too his ear he waited for HQ to reply, not caring what they were up to, he didn't want to admit it, but he would rather be spending his time in the lab than reading another shelf of these useless folders. His communicator hummed silently for a few seconds before a voice on the other line took its place.

"Hello?" Tom's voice questioned him.

"Tom? where's Frank?" The blond spy was shoving the folders into a black backpack, sending some rustling sounds down the line.

"No idea, he left not long after the rest of you." Dan slung the bag over his shoulders, walking briskly out of the door.

"Great, look, I'm done. I'm on the way back." Walking down the hall while holding his pencil to his ear. "Is there any chance you have a map of this place Tom?"

"Should be somewhere in the Data base, I'll look when you get back." The tech spy hangs up, leaving Dan in an uncomfortable silence at he trudges back to the base. Having to block thoughts from his mind, this was a mission, no time to think about her.

* * *

**This chapter is shorter, but I found the last bit hard! hey can anyone guess why his code is 0M39A07N3X? Kyra's will be in the next chapter! remember the deal on the first chapter! love you all :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**hi, and welcome all to chapter 3! Ok, this chapter may be strange, but you are going to sort of understand about my oc's! maybe some KORPS!**

**INTERRIGATION-**

Keri took her seat next to Aneisha, as per usually the room was black and contained a screen on one way, sound proof glass. Meaning the young spies could see through, unlike the other side, but unless the mike is activated neither side could hear each other. Aneisha picked up a file, containing a few scraps of information discovered in the initial recovery of these KORPS agents. Keri dragged a notepad onto the slim night-like desk she sat at, using her spare hand to flick on the tiny silver desk light provided. Aneisha nodded, her neatly prepared hair still in the same condition the lift at HQ had left it with. Keri blinked and held her pen to the paper, ready to note down the conversation, or key chunks of it. She cautiously watched her fellow agent flick the switch that activates the microphone and allows them to see though the glass.

"I just want you to know, you are completely safe and are under protection. My name is Aneisha and I just want to talk." Keri forced herself not to laugh, almost bursting at the way Aneisha spoke, not like her normal self at all. Keri let out a soft breath, watching the girl on the other side of the glass cautiously, noting in her mind how long the girls hair was, it looked as if it had never been cut. It was brown slightly wavy and went down to the base of her spine or further.

Aneisha noticed the girl staring directly at her, with her dirt smeared hands resting on the desk on the other side of the glass. She secretly wondered if this glass wasn't one way, especially since the prisoners glare was fixated on her.

"So, what's your name?" Aneisha waited for her to answer, like she was bored but interested at the same time. She watched Keri scribble down a few random words.

Kyra chuckled to herself, she was glaring at the glass, though she couldn't see thought it, she could hear, even if she shouldn't be able to. She had pinpointed the heart beats of both of the spies in the other room. So far she knew there was two of them, both female and teenagers, probably about the same age as her. And one kept laughing, quietly, but she didn't smell particularly normal, she gave of a hint of chemicals, really faint. The girl on the other side spoke again, asking her for her name once more. Cracking her knuckles she pulls back the sleeve of her KORPS jacket, revealing her own set of crimson numbers engraved into her cell structure.

Aneisha saw the numbers the girl held up and almost fainted, Keri was still face down, drawing something on the back of her note book. Grabbing a spare one, with shaky hands and arms trembling, she scribbled down the number the girl was presenting to her with an amused look on her face.

_**41PH42KYR4**_

Aneisha knew where she had seen a code like that before, like Zoe's and Keri's. Though however much shock she was in, her mind wound through the possibilities. Two things were clear, the girl didn't have red hair, and the code was a different colour.

Keri had seen the mark on the girls arm, and she had come to the same conclusion Aneisha had, she want her sister. She was shocked to say the least, but if she wasn't her sister, that what on this cruel planet could she have been created for? She felt like she was in out of her depth, she had only just become a spy and her past was already creeping up on her. It made her sick in a way not even a horror movie could do, not even watching an cat kill a mouse. Her head remained in the same position, eyes fixated on the set of ten numbers she had printed carefully on to the paper. Keri could believe that. Those numbers and letters, she looked at her own arm remorsefully. Wondering how many more there were, they had once said eighty-six (**A/N plz tell me is this is wrong!)** sisters, but what now worried Keri was how many other genetic clones could there be, or what if KORPS was creating people just to fight, with no chance of life. Aneisha saw him first, she knew Keri hadn't she was to busy distracting herself, or that's what she thought anyway. The other prisoner took a seat next to the first, the first thing she noticed was the fact he had a similar hair shade, though the females looked a little more like chocolate. He too wore a black KORPS outfit, however in her opinion looked a little more talkative.

Kyra secretly smiled as Nex slipped into the seat beside her, the male had also heard the change in there heartbeats, and his curiosity forced him to partake in the conversation, or whatever was going on. since he hadn't heard her say a single word in the past five minutes or so. He could almost hear the wheels clunking into life in her brain, spinning the cogs and working out her every move. The same tactic had proved useful earlier, almost. He chuckled slightly, leaving the others to figure out what amused him. His fingers tapped rhythmically on the desk, leaving the smudges of his fingertips on the pristine surface. He tiredly pulled back the cuffs on his jacket to once again show the silent shadows on the opposite side of the glass, the numbers show them his name and rank, though its obvious to him they have no clue. He smiles at Kyra, pulling his sleeve back over his code.

"So? are you going to ask any questions?"

**HQ-**

Tom was panicking, for once he had managed to keep his voice calm in a situation like this, and Dan, who was on the way there, had no clue of what Tom had just read.

_TEST SUCCSESSFUL-_

_The tests carried out have proved successful, after five years of waiting the children are finally ready to unleash the potential they were born for. Less of these creatures have died than predicted, and some have been removed from the experiment for developing a taste for freedom, seven attempted to evacuate the base, all have been removed and dealt with accordingly. A new set of these creatures were created at the starts of 2000 and so far the tests on those specimens have proved to be positive._ _I can confirm that ours attempts in creating lycanthropes, otherwise know as werewolves have worked and will be continued. More tests will be taken on the extent of the authenticity found in KORPS ultimate spies._

Tom had been unable to speak for a little while, it hurt him to think that Frank had kept this from his own team. Especially something like this, something that would affect them all.

Dan reached the caretakers store room, he had been caught in the mists of walking there by Mr Flatly, something about, well he didn't exactly bother to listen. Tiredly, with the bag stuffed full of folders slung over one shoulder, he presses his thumb gently on the bio-metric scanner. The ping confirms his identity. The quite click of the blue door can only be heard briefly, letting the rattling of the pipes consume the lost echo, as the blond haired spy plummets down, weightlessly, until the lift is level with HQ.

The blond spy was glad to be back at HQ. Though, for him personally there were better things that could happen. Though he could hide it, they all knew he would be happier is Zoe was still on the team. He trudged forwards, without posture. The bag that contains the folders finds itself being roughly discarded and left on the centre table. "So Tom, how's the research?" he took a seat next to the slightly flustered Tom, Dan didn't know what was on the piece of paper he was clutching in his hand. As soon as he spotted it he shook his head in disgust, sick even looking at another piece of paper, he hadn't read so much to fast in his whole life! Tom looked up at him with a slight hint of confusion of his face. Tapping his fingers against the table and slowly sneaking the paper into the bottom, locked, draws on his desk. "Um research?" he grasped a test tube, finally understanding why the DNA signature wasn't recognised. "oh, right, not that great. I can't find a DNA match in MI-9'S data base, and the DNA tracker isn't working, must be some kind of bug." The tech spy covered his back, somewhat effectively,. Its wasn't impossible to see that he was lying, if Aneisha and her uncharted judge of character where there at that second, the secret would most positively, not been so secret anymore. However this was Dan, and luckily for Tom after four hours of silence and reading he wasn't exactly sociable, not that Dan ever was anymore, Tom had decided not to pester him right now, he looked worn out and his eyes were slightly far away looking.

The blond spy knew he wasn't focused, he had spent the whole day moping, and just having to do stuff. Whether it was having to join a unmotivated SWAT team, or thoughts of Zoe not leaving his head. He mentally slapped himself every time his mind crept off, sadly he had to admit Toms nagging, it was getting to him. This day was not proving to be the best. He sighed, abandoning his fellow spy and wandering off into the deeper parts of the base.

**Interrogation-**

They were still sat quietly, all four of them. The two prisoners where awaiting the avalanche of questions they sensed would come. Keri, now slightly shaken but no longer unable to talk, was still scribbling down a silent conversation on her note pad, sliding across the table to Aneisha, and awaiting her replies. A few answers like no idea, and whatever, were passed between them a few times, though not giving them any help in the interrogation.

"Ok, if your not going to talk, I have a question for you." Kyra maintains her gaze, looking straight through the glass. "How come we are being interviewed by a pair of teenagers?" Nex gives her a warning look. "And" she lifts a chain from the floor, that is securely connected to her ankle. "What's with the chains?"

Keri giggled, the girl sounded like her, if you took away the sarcastic heir to the words. Secretly Keri was going through a bunch of different interior design ideas within her mind, rather than contributing to the conversation. All she had done so far was scribble down the codes and draw a few pictures of insane spy gadgets. Well, at least she thought they were good. Most of them included clothing, and stuff. Nothing useful at all. To anyone but her. Though she had to admit those chains would look so much better in red. Aneisha coughed quietly, narrowing her gaze at Keri. Giving her the time to answer Kyra's question. "um, we are..." Aneisha giggled a little before continuing her fellow spies answer. "We Captured the Grand Master, the greatest criminal mastermind of SKUL. I think we count as MI-9 agents." "And the chains, so not our idea." Keri added the last bit, without a hint to her previous emotions in her voice. Aneisha slid the note pad back to Keri one more time, only feeling slightly sorry for the second clone spy. It read-

_I'm going to let them see us. you have to show them, let them know they are like you._

Aneisha saw Keri shiver slightly, and the two others in the cells heard the young spies heart-beat race, and the sound of her gulping traveling through the air. Nex was sitting calmly, though Kyra stared into a daze, nothing her could understand, he never really could understand the Alpha, his Alpha. But he wanted to. That was his little secret, one he was to scared to ever admit. He moved his foot slowly, letting the chains jingle quietly, like the scampering of a filed mouse, quite sneaky, and unusually comforting for some unknown reason. _

Kyra sat back, leaning a little, allowing herself to relax the slightest of amounts. She wished she could read minds. Out of her peripheral vision she kept catching glimpses of Nex, just staring at her, or a space a little further behind her. Its was adding to the list of uncomfortable things she had begun to note down in her mind. The cell and imprisonment being just the tip of the ice-burg. The teen sighed, visions of laser bars and cold stone rooms tumbling forwards from the corners of her memories. KORPS hadn't been that bad, not really. They were only in the cages for the first eight years. She was snapped out of her trance, rather inconveniently, by a flash of yellow drawing her attention like a bear to honey. The two teens on the opposing side of the glass stared at them carefully, noting down every twitch, every movement. Her eyes were drawn to the red head, the sickly hue dripping from the numbers imprinted on her arm. The code of a monster. As they called it in KORPS. All of them had hated what they were, it wasn't that they were born like this, that's not what made them despise themselves, they were created for destruction, any KORPS clone was. And even though Kyra knew what kind of person, or thing she was, she felt sick every time someone told her.

Nex glared at the numbers, sharing his Alphas wishes of being able to read minds. From what he could see, and hear, she still held the same views. He sighed, wrapping an arm around her trembling shoulders, its hurt him to think that she wasn't happy about herself. He'd known some other girls that hated themselves, but that's because of what they looked like. Its almost made him cry to think that Kyra, the bravest and most beautiful person her had ever met, wanted to kill herself because of something she couldn't have ever controlled. Because KORPS created her to be a weapon, forced her to become this. Nex held his arm around her tighter, knowing he had given it too much thought, he had made it worse for himself. But he wanted to understand. Gazing down at Kyra's expressionless face, it was too much. Looking slowly, back over to the one holding her mark on her arm to the now clear glass. He nodded, telling her that was enough.

Swallowing back tears Nex looked up to her, arm still around a motionless Kyra. "We could tell you everything, you wouldn't believe us. You would run, or experiment on us. And we don't want that life." The two sets of eyes that watched him were interested in what he had to say. "You know where we are from. But you don't know what we have seen. We have watched our family die, we have watched her sisters die." His eyes fix on Keri for a second. And he coughs, brushing a hair from Kyra's face. "All she wants is to be normal. So if I tell you, no one will ever see us as normal again." Nex slumps back into his chair, unable to watch a tear slide down his all powerful alphas face. "I, could still tell you, but I would be hurting her. And that would hurt me more." Kyra sheds another tear, her mind feeling like a washing machine, all bubbly. She let her hand slip down her side, letting it rest dangerously close to Nex's. Her veins pulsed, balling her other hand into a fist. Mind telling her he was only protecting his Alpha, heart telling her otherwise. She just tried her best not to smile as he felt the tingling sensation that occurred as Nex slipped his hand into hers.

"Nex, if you want you can tell them. I don't want to be scared to who I am anymore."

Sorry, didn't write much about Dan and Tom, but the main storyline at the moment was Kyra and Nex, tell me if u like, or if its too soon to be putting a love interest between those two XD. Anyhow. plz comment. And the next chapter should be us soon, been a bit overwhelmed with English essays. I hate year8 XD.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi** and welcome to chapter 4. I'm a little stuck with this so it will probably suck. But! Enjoy as much as you can XD.**

**At HQ-Tom**

Tom, who was sat all alone in front of a computer screen, was reading through a few million or so files he had hacked into. Not just any random files, after finally discovering the location of the base in where Dan had been searching all morning, Tom had also discovered the closest computer, and luckily for him, he got to go hacking into the files. Most of it was for the equipment used to create clones and etc. but Tom was now reading a particularly interesting piece about brain alteration, and though it scared him to think that Frank had to bring the monsters into HQ later, he was glad that he might just have found a means of protecting himself. its wasn't one-hundred per cent clear to him, after all he was a self proclaimed master of the gadgets, not Einstein. But the DNA altering chemical they had used to create werewolves was simply reversed, one breath of the compound the tech guy had created would force them to become human. Targeting the section of brain doubled up too release the chemical and forcing it to become human, at least for a little while. But that was only the theory of it. Only question was, when would he have to use it?

Dan was tired, brain working over time, worse that being glue to a chair through a whole day of maths. He was so tried he had even forgotten about the map of the base he had asked Tom about earlier, but the thought of looked at anything that even linked to writing. That almost made him fall asleep thinking about it. Well, it worked more than counting sheep. He had to admit it, Toms constant nagging had somehow burrowed into his mind, and he didn't think the thoughts were going to go anywhere soon. But his own questions mingle with Toms. Dan sighs, kicking yet another door. One of many. Head hung low the blond trudges through the corridors. Unable to relocate this thoughts. Stuck in a trance, worried that Zoe never liked him, why else would she only call the others, she was avoiding him. But other questions pop up. Zoe's been trapped, locked away from the world so long, does she even understand her feelings? well that's if she ever had any for him. Another wall gets subjected to a kick, although Dan doesn't care. Somewhere deep in his mind, he believes, Zoe's never coming back. He couldn't face it. Like he was stuck in a time warp, it was just like it was before without Zoe, it was like that for everyone, he thought, except him. He just needed something to take his mind away from her, this mission didn't help, they were investigating KORPS, again. Everything he did now lined to her. It make him feel sick, everyone just saw him as some stupid kid, dramatizing every situation, even one of his best friends saw it as a chance to mock him. Life couldn't be worse for anyone. Ever. Dan kicked another wall, unbeknown to him, he was reaching the old training facilities, Frank has recently been cleaning out the cobwebs. As per Stella's orders. But Dan didn't know that, he didn't care.

**Meeting-Sort'a**

Frank stood across From Stella, except Stella wasn't standing, she was sitting. Sitting in her nice furnished office while Frank argued with her about his teams latest mission. "Your team has proved itself to be able to handle situations like these, its could have been a lot worse. They are in no danger Frank." Stella argued with the guy who seemed intent on attempting to change her mind. Maybe he could use the super solider device. Change her mind, alter her thoughts.

"Look Stella, they are nothing like the people we have dealt with. I am pretty open minded when it comes to situations like these, but I don't want to see my team put in danger for no reason. Its hard enough to trust an average teenager. Let alone one grown in a lab with half a mind of a super solider and half a mind of a wild animal!" Pausing to breath Frank takes a quick sip of the coffee from a mug, quite obviously claiming it as MI-9 property with the logo coating the outside. "These things have been created as weapons, and I know I'm criticizing my team when I say this, but I do it to keep them safe. Your putting two deadly weapons into the hands of four teenagers!"

"Frank, your team are the safest option we have. Its just our luck there weren't more of them, if there were, it would be as close to a W.M.D as possible by a living organism. Your team are our only option, I hate to say it Frank, but I am putting them in your hands, its the best place to keep them. End of discussion. No go and get another coffee or something, you look like you need it. oh, and that's an order." Frank sulked like a child as he trundled through the corridors to the nearest coffee machine, one thing he had to admit was, MI-9 made a good coffee. Good decisions, errr not so much.

**Interrogation- **

Nex grasped Kyra's hand tighter, he wasn't sure if he completely trusted her when she said she wanted them to know, but he couldn't go against his alpha, and even if she wasn't his alpha she would have to much control over him anyway. Giving her luke-warm hand a reassuring squeeze, even if it sent an unusual pins and needles felling through out his arm. He wanted his alpha to trust him, his amazing alpha, the one he could never tell, he would never be able to tell her how he felt. Forget rock and a hard place(I think that's the expression), how about a wolf and a pit of fire, that kind of sums up the intensity. "Fine," he said with regret "We-" Kyra looked at him, almost pleadingly before taking over his speech.

"We are not human. KORPS, they created us as weapons, that's all we ever were and will be." The tingling feeling crosses to her back once again as Nex gives her a comforting squeeze. "Our DNA is different, its not one-hundred per cent human. Check it, take blood tests if you don't believe me, but you will find traces of wolf DNA. Our brains have been altered, when we feel certain emotions, we change, a chemical rearranges out cells, changes them, in a split second, creating something unearthly. We become completely different creatures, the same mind, filled with a predators nature. We as a species are legends, technology's curse. Are KORPS were planning to use us as weapons. They killed my family, my brother and my sisters. Dead in front of me. I am only telling you, because I don't want to be the monster that I was forced to become."

"I know what people will think of us, people are scared creatures, they cast something aside and destroy it just because its different. We are part human too, and we feel that, we are scared of ourselves, we want to be normal, but you know what life's like. Unfair, cruel, malicious, kind of sums up KORPS right?" Nex and Kyra both watch the two spies intently, the she-wolfs eyes brimming with anger, the whole conversation making her resent herself more so than before. "Kyra, once we have a normal life all of your pain will be gone, please, listen." Nex whispers to his alpha before instinct leads him into actions. His arms wrap around her, allowing Kyra to burry her face in his shoulder. He was such a jerk on the way here, she thought, fear must do that to you. Kyra didn't want to let go of him as she wrapped her arms around his neck briefly. Pulling him closer to her. Her omega. Her best friend.

"Uh, *cough*" Keri, although finding it rather sweet, brought there attention back to the fact they were being watched. "Your joking about the whole "I'm an evil monster" thing right?" Keri didn't buy it, after all, she was a teenager too. She sat, tapping her pen against the table and wondering, although Aneisha would disapprove, how she could customise her spy outfit.

"No, were not lying. Do a blood test, if you really want." Nex calmly said, despite his headache and the constant tingle running through his arm, he was the only one of the two thinking clearly. Only an hour ago that had been Kyra, attempting to escape the capture of about thirty guards, and giving a few broken noses. Nex wasn't sure what version of his alpha he liked best, the wolf side or the emotional side, either way, without one of them she really wasn't the alpha, she really wouldn't be the girl he liked, or knew. Aneisha, however quiet was constantly scribbling down notes, something about chemicals and emotions and the brain etc. She was the only one who would bother doing it after all, Keri was daydreaming, and the other two were not going to take notes on themselves. She sighed, wondering how bad it would be to become a teacher, yeah everyone hated her aunty but, Aneisha felt sorry for her, all that paperwork. Quickly she looked up, waiting for more info to write down, she started to think she would make a good sectary, though she preferred field work.

"I have a better idea, screw blood tests." The sly grin creeping onto Kyra's face gave Nex a sense of discomfort. Then in an almost silent voice she added "What's the point of being me if you can't scare a few people." Defiantly a change of tone. Releasing her firm grip on Nex's hand, reluctantly, she pats him on the shoulder before walking a little further back into the cell.

**HQ-**

Another door gets a powerful kick, a crunching sound vibrating through the corridors. Dan had almost reached the secret stair case they had for emergencies. And his mind had nearly reached exhaustion. This, whatever it was, had to stop, he knew it. He trailed his fingers across the dry grey walls, nails slightly scraping against the surface. He had to get over himself, finally accept that she never liked him. But its wasn't going to happen, the best he could do is push the thoughts into the back of his mind. Another door approached him, this time he didn't kick it. With an final sigh he slumped down, pressing his back against the cold hard metal door. Resting his head on his hands, he closed his eyes slowly.

Tom held the vile up to the light. The swirling mist of bright blue danced against the glass of the test tube. He held his hand around it tighter, unlike Aneisha and Keri not understanding the monsters. After all, they were talking to them, not just reading a bunch of files filled with KORPS intentions for them. He bit his lip, mind racing, wondering if he should inform his team of the dangers. Though the possibility never struck him, Dan was the only one who didn't know.

**Interrogation- (ok, I am defiantly better at writing my OC's sorry about that XD hope you like the next bit.)**

Nex was secretly wishing his alpha wouldn't do this. She hated what she was, but sometimes she sure didn't show it. He had heard people back in the labs, saying she was slightly unstable. Her personality was always all over the place, it just came down to the balance between the two halves of her DNA, the scared side was human, the braver side. That was the side of his alpha he knew she withed wasn't alive. He was almost forced to watch, watch his alpha change.

Kyra stood somewhat relaxed, but with a sign of concentration upon her face.

Nex didn't want to see this, bad memories, screaming, and his poor, beautiful alpha, hurt again. He quivered at the screaming, the screaming that had once rung out from her cage, back in KORPS, they forced her to change, she didn't want to, so they killed her brother, shot him twice in the head, he had heard her scream, it burned. Like claws slicing open his chest, she was only eight, to see her brothers death, her younger three year old brother.

He yanked himself to his feet, a few short steps before grabbing Kyra's shoulders, attempting to haul her back into reality.

He had willed it to stop, the yelling, and ear piercing screams. Even then she was his alpha. And her human side would despise herself, it would drain her. He didn't, couldn't face that.

"Kyra, don't do this. The real you wouldn't do this." he whispered gently in her ear, hands still gripping her shoulders. "Please, your putting them in danger." The two spies still watching intently through the glass, like fish in the aquarium. "Don't, the human you wouldn't."

"Nex, this is the human me. please, let me show them. I need someone else I can trust, I can't face having you in danger, they can help us." she looks up carefully, daring to meet his emerald green eyes. She often got lost in those eyes, but he never noticed, he always looked so far away.

"I'm not in danger, Kyra. Don't." She pulls him into a hug quickly, confused as to why she even let it slip that she might like him, she hoped he only thought of it as an alpha protecting her pack. Pressing her head further into his neck, She hugs him tighter, not wanting to let go. Never ever. Feeling like crying, she buries her face in his shoulder yet again. "I'm not in danger, please, trust me..." Nex whispered in her ear, sadness filling his voice and lodging in his throat.

Pushing him away was hard for her, but she had to. He was getting to close to her, and she didn't want him in the way. She knew KORPS would look for her, not Nex, they don't need him. They get there hands of the alpha, they take the pack. The only problem was, to keep his safe, Nex would have to leave. She watched his eyes one more, before pushing him softly back into his seat.

Keri and Aneisha watched in awe, the glass was bullet proof, they where safe, so they just watched. Aneisha's note pad dropped to the floor. Clattering as the saw every cell in the girls body change, the glowing red light that engulfed her momentarily making them blink, not sure whether to be afraid or amazed. Before them stood a large wolf just over a meter tall, standing on all fours, with the same rich brown hair. Keri almost fell of her chair, feeling the urge to text her friends of film this, they would never believe what she had seen. But who would. That girl, was a werewolf.

**Ok, its a little shorter than the others well, 400 words shorter, but I think it serves its purpose. Plz comment because if no one likes it, then I will stop writing. XD thinking about a mission to send them on, any comments or ideas are sooooo, welcome!**


End file.
